


Just a Hug

by Ingrid_cxx



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Extramarital Affairs, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingrid_cxx/pseuds/Ingrid_cxx
Summary: *based on David Beckham’s last match playing for Real Madrid on 06172007





	Just a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on true events, but of course this is entirely fictional, and again, I’m sure they’re just good friends ;)  
> And I know nothing about soccer, absolutely nothing:)

Tom was proceeding to enter the near-packed stadium amidst a congregation of exhilarated soccer fans when his phone buzzed. He fumbled around in his pocket before fishing out the small trembling gadget.

“Hello?”  
“Tom.”  
He recognised the owner of the voice immediately, the foreign accent and usual pleasant tone, yet a sense of unease rose in him. Why was David calling at this time? His final match playing for Real Madrid was to begin in less then half an hour, shouldn’t he be warming up of something? Most importantly, Tom detected an unfamiliar nervousness in his voice. Nervousness had always been a stranger to David, who was no only the poster boy of English football, but also an outstandingly skilled athlete. 

“Dav——“ Tom stopped himself abruptly from uttering the name on his tongue as he noticed Victoria’s questioning sideways glance out of the corner of his eye. Apologetically gesturing to Victoria and Katie, Tom excused himself and broke free from the small group that had been receiving quite some stares and unwanted attention from the crowd.  
As soon as he was safely hidden away in a corner outside the stadium, he spoke into the mobile phone.  
“David, is something wrong?” Tom asked, furrowing his brows in concern.  
“No,” there was a slight pause, “it’s just that, you know, it’s my last match playing for Real Madrid.  
Immediately Tom understood. David had been talking to him about the pressure he on his shoulders from his not having achieved any groundbreaking wins or honours through out his four year in Real Madrid. A man proud as he couldn’t bear to leave the team in this state. This was his last chance.

David had always been strong, both physically and spiritually, but Tom knew the agitation and gloom well. He himself was strong also, yet at times he would feel tired out or annoyed by the slanderous claims of tabloids and incessant sneers and jeers from the public, or be greatly upset by an undesirable box office revenue. In his misery and frustration it was always David who provide him with the support and recognition he needed. 

“David, listen, don’t worry. You’re going to win this, and mark a glorious end to your days in Real Madrid. I have faith in you.”  
Words that spilled out of Tom’s mouth had been utterly heartfelt and sincere. He did believe in him, and in his excellence and determination. David was the best, he was absolutely sure of this. 

David felt a surge of warmth rush through him as he hung up the phone. He had gotten what he needed from this hurried phone call before the match. He was stronger, more empowered and confident than ever as he ran swiftly across the vast football field with an air of invincibility, and his every move in front of the colossal mass of audiences was delivered more accurately and powerfully than ever. 

Towards the end of the match, David watched as the black and white sphere flew directly from the tip of his shoe into the goal of their opponent, right past the desperate fingers of the goalkeeper. All that happened in the snap of a finger before the match came to an end. Real Madrid had won by 3-1. The stadium was instantly flooded with roaring cheers from the audience, and the exuberant joy flew through David so rapidly that it was entirely unquenchable. 

A flag of St. George was draped across his shoulders, and he knew he had won the honour and glory that tasted so sweet. Overwhelmed by ecstatic excitement, none but one person’s smile crossed David’s mind, and he turned and ran towards the direction of him. He stood there below the crazed spectators, raised his head and with mere seconds of effortless searching, located Tom’s brilliant green eyes. Tom was seated in the second row, grinning as widely as he was, clapping and cheering with all his might. 

At that moment, David cared nothing for the millions of eyes and cameras that fixated their stares on himself and Tom. He wanted nothing more than to share the sweetness of his triumph with the man who had gave him the strength to achieve it. Without second thought, he clambered onto the railings of the auditorium, hair and eyes wild with joy, and threw his arms around a much surprised Tom, pressing his flushed face against his. The man in his arms squirmed a little, and David just smiled and tightened his embrace around Tom’s fairly slight frame. It felt like the moment of his life. 

Tom cheered for David vigorously, hollering his name repeatedly from the spectator stands. He had his sight fixated on the blonde head of David from the beginning of the match, and was slightly confused when the radiant man, draped in the red and white flag came sprinting towards himself. Before Tom knew it, David had leapt onto the auditorium and enveloped him in a massive hug. It took Tom less than a fraction of a second to realise how bad it was for publicity, with fear for unwanted tabloid cover, he fidgeted a bit in the younger man’s arms. It did no good, as Tom felt the clasp around his shoulders tightened almost forcefully. Oh well, he thought, what am I gonna do now, as he placed him own hands on David’s sweat drenched back, giving in to his own profuse passion and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> A slight twist to reality.  
> Please forgive ooc problem and grammatical errors ><  
> And, sorry Victoria...


End file.
